Christy's Trust
by Maggie Stone
Summary: Fairlight Spencer had died and Christy is angry at God for taking her friend home to be with him.
1. Turning Away

"Why?" pause "Why?" pause "I don't understand. How could you do this?" stunned, pause "How could you take her?" lound, pause "How could you leave her children without a mother?" pause "How could you let this happen?" pause, sniff "You could have prevented this." pause "Why didn't you? whisper, pause "Why didn't you?" cry, pause. "You could have stopped this if you really existed." crying, pause "But you don't." pause "You don't exist." pause "If you existed, you'd care." pause "I'm through with you." pause "I'm through". soft looks up in to Heaven for an minute before bringing her eyes down to the ground and sets her face into an hard frown. 

  
  


Above is taken word for word from "Christy" starring Lauren Lee Smith.

  
  


After an few more minutes of silently berating God for taking Fair light home to him Christy got up from the ground and headed slowly toward the mission house.

  
  


*Not really my Mission anymore.* Christy thought angrily as she saw with relief that the funeral was through and no one was in sight.

  
  


What she didn't know was that someone was watching her and with sadness.

  
  


Christy made her way up the back stairs so that she wouldn't run into any moaner. She couldn't deal with the people of the cove right at that moment. All she wanted was to be left alone. *All alone is all I want. I don't ever want to see another human being again. I never want to feel this empty again.*

  
  


******

  
  


Alice caught Christy going up the back stairs from the corner of her eye. She wanted to go to the girl but something held her back. Held her Alice Henderson in her place. *Lord is it thee.*

Her heart asked.

  
  


*Yes. Leave Christy be. This is her time with me.* 

  
  


*Yes Lord.* Alice said meekly. *Bring her back to us soon Lord.* She humbly asked.

  
  


*That is up to Christy.*

  
  


*Yes Lord.* Alice bowed her head and said an prayer for Christy.

  
  


Neil looked over at Alice and watched her turn into herself yet not really. *She's talking to God again.* He wasn't at all surprised at witnessing this. He had witnessed this for many years ever since he first meet Alice after he married her daughter Maragart.

  
  


David was confronting Jeb and the Spencer children to notice Alice. But if he had he would know that it was for Christy more than saddens over losing Fair light.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


Christy opened her bedroom door and walked in. She didn't brother to close the door she just walked to her hope chest and sat down. She put her hands in her lap and stared at the wall trying to see through it into the mystery of time.

  
  


*Christy.* Just an tiny whisper.

  
  


Christy chose to ignore it.

  
  


*I am here Christy.* 

  
  


Christy just contiuned to stare at the wall stubbornly not listening to the tiny whisper.

  
  


*I am always here Christy.*

  
  


"Christy." David's voice said from the open door way.

  
  


"Go away David." Christy said mono tonelessly without turning around.

  
  


"No I won't Christy." David said walking toward the young woman. He sat down next to her and spoke once more. "Talk to me Christy."

  
  


"No!" Christy said firmly.

  
  


"God is in all things Christy." David said holding onto the bible between his legs.

  
  


Christy jerked her head back and than allowed it to fall forward again. She set her head to firmly stare at the wall. 

  
  


"Fair light is home now Christy. She is home with the Heavenly Father. She is away from all the sickness and the wickness that THIS world holds." David said passitsantly.

  
  


"Don't talk about God to me David." Christy said turning her head and glaring at David.

  
  


David was shock at the anger that was burning in Christy soul. He could she her eyes fired up with that anger. "Christy talk to me."

  
  


"Go away David." Christy turned her head back to the wall. "Leave me alone. I don't need you. I don't need anybody."

  
  


David wanted to say more but he felt God pulling his heart away from Christy. "If you need to talk Christy you know that I'm here."

  
  


"I won't." Christy said forcefully.

David sighed deeply and stood up and left her room.

*I'm here Christy.*

  
  


"Shut up. Just shut up." Christy said fiercelely.

  
  


*I will never leave you Christy.*

  
  


*Will than I leave you. Just as I did on the hill top this afternoon.* Christy shut her heart out. She could no longer here the tiny whisper and she was glad.

  
  


**********

  
  
  
  



	2. Author's Note

"Amazing Grace" and "How Great Tho Art" are playing in the background through out this Christy story. 


	3. Concern for Christy

*Christy.* The voice whispered.

  
  


Christy stubbornly refused to listen. 

  
  


*Christy I'm never going to leave you.*

  
  


Christy turned to her right side in her sleep and frowned deeply. She tried her hardest not to answer the voice.

  
  


*Christy.*

  
  


*Leave me alone!* 

*I'm always here.*

  
  


*Than I will ran farther away from you! Where you can never reach me.*

  
  


*I will always reach you Christy.*

  
  


*What if I don't ever want you to reach me?*

  
  


* I will always reach you Christy.*

  
  


Christy opened her eyes and glared at the wall in anger. "I wouldn't let you reach me ever again. You are NOTHING to me. You allowed Fair light to die. She didn't do anything to deserve to leave her husband and children when she did." 

  
  


****************

  
  


"I'm worried about Christy; Alice." David said with an deep frown on his brow as he walked into the kitchen.

  
  


"Thee Lord will take care of his own." Alice said as she brought the dish of eggs to the table. "Let Thee Lord deal with Christy." 

"But perhaps the Lord needs our help." David said looking at Alice.

  
  


Alice shook her head. "No. We are to stay out of this. This is Christy's walk in the fire."

  
  


"Her time in the Lions Den." David nodded. "I don't like to see Christy hurt like this. But she must realize that the Lord is waiting for her with open arms." 

  
  



End file.
